Maybe One Day! Kurama Oneshot
by Icybun34
Summary: Yasmine and Youko have a not-so-great history together. A history of violence, hate, and war. So why is Kurama nice to her? So what happenes when Kurama has to watch Yasmine one day and thinks of their past together, and sees why they broke up.


Kindness

That was the last thing that Yasmine had ever expected from Kurama.

Sure he was kind and polite to everyone, but he and Yasmine had a

history together.

They had been bitter enemies.

She killed hundreds, maybe thousands of his men and he blew up one of her hideouts.

They had launched terrible, blood-soaked wars against each other.

So why was the fox actually being kind to her?

Why in Kami-sama's name was he treating her with respect when she was under their watch for causing trouble in Ningenkai?

Baka kitsune

^&^&^&^&^&^

Yasmine stood up suddenly, attracting the attention of the others, as she set out.

Suddenly Hiei was in front of her, with his katana at her throat, eyes set to kill.

"Where do you think you're going onna?"

Yasmine stared at him,

"It doesn't concern you."

Hiei's crimson eyes flashed menacingly when Kurama spoke up

"I'll go with her Hiei."

Hiei sheathed his katana and walked over to the windowsill

"Hn."

Yasmine snorted and turned towards the kitsune

"I don't need to be babysat."

"Your record begs to differ."

Kurama stated calmly as he walked over to her.

Yasmine glowered at his calm demeanor

"Like your record is any better."

"Actually I blew up an empty hideout, you killed all my men."

He said as his eyes flashed yellow.

Yasmine took this as accepting a failure and said

"Oh is the great Youko admitting to being outdone?"

Kurama stared at Yasmine, pretending to be unfazed, but the flash in his eyes said otherwise.

Yasmine grinned in victory.

She walked out, letting the fox follow behind like some love-sick puppy.

She snickered at the thought.

Kurama noticed this but said nothing.

It was better that way.

Yasmine walked into the yard and leaned on the fence as she stared at the sky.

Kurama watched her quietly and was surprised by the gentle look in her eyes.

She was never like this.

Yasmine noticed his staring and glared at him

"Do you have something you need to say?"

Kurama shook his head and Yasmine turned around

"Good, then leave me alone. I don't need your incessant staring."

Kurama blushed and leaned against a tree.

Years ago, they would have never allowed each other to get this close to each other (distance wise).

Kurama didn't even know what had lead to their hate towards each other being so great.

He pondered this for a few moments before it hit him.

They had both been afraid of love.

How could he forget?

They had been involved in a heist, which lead to them having feelings towards each other, and then being romantically involved.

Kurama paused for a second as he tried to remember something.

What had gone wrong?

He thought for a little while till the memory resurfaced.

Mating Season

A terrible time where every relationship has to be determined

Love or Friends with Benefits?

They chose neither

They chose hate and war

Remembering this, Kurama glanced at Yasmine.

Sensing this, Yasmine turned around, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Fox? Stare at me any longer and I'll castrate you."

Kurama chuckled

"I was just thinking about why we became enemies."

Yasmine froze and a cold look crossed her face

"Why the hell were you thinking of that?"

Kurama shrugged

"No reason."

Yasmine snorted

"Wanting to rub it in?"

Kurama raised a brow

"Rub in what?"

"How easily you used me."

Kurama was confused until he remembered

Youko had wanted just a simple little fling

Yasmine had wanted love

Youko left her

And she had wrecked havoc on him for it

Kurama felt Youko's sadness at the memory and strangely he felt saddened by it too

Yasmine straightened up and began to walk back to the house when Kurama called out

"Yasmine, wait!"

Yasmine glared at the redhead

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Yasmine raised a brow

"About what?"

"About what happened"

Yasmine growled and Kurama grimaced

"Could you ever forgive me?"

Yasmine smirked and looked at him

"Maybe one day."

And that was good enough for him.


End file.
